Red Chain
by VreyaScarletta
Summary: Hari itu. Di tengah sorak sorai para tamu yang menyelamati pernikahan keduanya, Sawamura sadar, bahwa rantai merah yang menjeratnya itu, kini mengurungnya dalam belenggu bernama Miyuki Kazuya. A MiyuSawa Fanfiction [Omegaverse!AU] Dedicated for #MonthlyEventFFA #MaretMerit /Red Chain Series/


Sawamura Eijun takkan pernah mengerti apa konsep dari sebuah pernikahan dan juga cinta yang melandasinya. Orang-orang bilang, pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang sakral. Pernikahan terjadi ketika 2 orang yang saling mencintai mengucap janji setia sehidup semati dan berbagi kebahagiaan bersama.

Well, setidaknya itulah yang ia yakini tentang pernikahan selama 15 tahun hidupnya.

Tetapi rupanya, ia telah salah. Karena pada kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Yang ia alami, tidak sesederhana itu.

Karena jika apa yang dia yakini selama ini merupakan kebenaran, maka seharusnya pantulan dirinya dalam balutan tuxedo putih di cermin itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi layaknya orang mati. Jika yang ia yakini memang benar, seharusnya ia bahagia.

Tapi nyatanya tidak.

Ia menderita.

**Tok Tok**

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan tempatnya berada.

"Sawamura-_sama_, apa anda sudah siap? Sudah waktunya anda keluar," suara dari balik pintu itu seolah menyadarkan Sawamura dari lamunan panjangnya. Mengembalikan Sawamura dari delusi indahnya ke kenyataan yang pahit.

Bahwa ini terakhir kalinya ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan. Karena setelah ini hanya ada neraka tak berujung yang menantinya.

Well, seharusnya ia memanfaatkan detik-detik terakhirnya ini lebih baik dengan melakukan kegiatan yang dapat menyenangkan hatinya. Tapi nyatanya dia bahkan tak sempat memikirkan hal itu. Karena baik hati maupun jiwanya sudah terlalu hancur untuk merasakan sebuah kesenangan.

Maka berdirilah ia dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan menuju pintu karena sudah waktunya untuk keluar.

Sesaat sebelum berlalu, ia sempatkan dirinya untuk melirik cermin yang sedari tadi berhadapan dengannya. Pasangan bola mata keemasannya itu menatap pantulan dirinya dalam cermin. Sawamura tampak begitu mempesona. Surai cokelat gelap yang biasanya ia biarkan berantakan itu hari ini begitu tertata rapi. Wajahnya terlihat begitu mulus karena polesan berbagai jenis make up yang tidak ia tahu namanya. Dan tuxedo putih yang ia kenakan saat ini membuatnya tampak gagah, namun juga terlihat manis. Sawamura saat ini tampak seperti sebuah boneka. Manis dan sempurna, namun layaknya boneka pula ia tampak kosong dan tak berjiwa.

Sekali lagi suara ketukan dari pintu seolah mengingatkannya untuk segera keluar. Dan Sawamura berlalu meninggalkan pantulan dirinya di cermin untuk pergi menghadapi neraka tak berujung yang tengah menantinya saat ini. Neraka bernama pernikahan.

"Ya, aku sudah siap,"

*

Sawamura membuka pintu dan dihadapannya berdiri seorang pemuda bersurai merah muda dengan poni yang menutupi seluruh bagian matanya. Pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu tersenyum Sawamura.

"Sawamura-_sama_, sudah waktunya untuk turun, pernikahan anda akan segera dimulai," ujarnya. Sawamura mengangguk kaku dan berjalan lebih dulu menuju tangga sementara pemuda itu mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sembari menuruni tangga, ia sapukan pandangannya pada tiap sudut rumah yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya itu. Rumah yang kini dihiasi dengan berbagai macam bunga dan pernak-pernik khas pernikahan itu tampak besar dan luas. Tak kalah megah dengan rumah lamanya. Yeah, wajar saja karena orang yang akan menikah dengannya bukan orang sembarangan.

Kemudian matanya menangkap 2 orang pria yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tangga. Salah satunya memiliki surai yang sewarna dengan pemuda dibelakangnya. Kemungkinan pria itu adalah saudaranya. Sementara yang satu lagi seorang pria tinggi yang memiliki gurat wajah layaknya orang asing. Tepat ketika anak tangga terakhir ia lewati, si pria bersurai merah muda mendekat padanya dan menyodorkan sebuah buket bunga fressia.

"Ambil ini, seorang mempelai harus membawanya bukan? Yeah meskipun kau bukan wanita sih,"

Dalam keadaan biasa, Sawamura pasti akan meledak-ledak karena ucapan dan cara bicara pria itu yang entah kenapa terasa menyebalkan baginya. Tapi saat ini, untuk bicara saja ia bahkan tak punya tenaga sedikitpun. Maka yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengambil buket bunga tersebut.

Sementara itu pria yang satunya lagi menepuk pundaknya seraya mengatakan, "tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," sembari tersenyum padanya. Sawamura hanya mengangguk kaku meski hatinya mengatakan mustahil untuk bisa merasa tenang. Dan mustahil, semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja.

Alunan musik mulai terdengar dari taman belakang rumah tersebut. _Wedding March_ dengan berbagai improvisasi di sana-sini. Alunan musik itu seolah mengingatkan bahwa sudah waktunya untuk keluar.

"Permainan piano Rei-_chan_ indah seperti biasanya ya," komentar pria bersurai merah muda yang memberinya buket bunga itu.

"Ayo, sudah waktunya," ujar pria yang menenangkannya tadi. Suaranya begitu lembut hingga nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan. Sawamura mengangguk dan kemudian melangkah perlahan mengikuti tempo musik yang lambat menuju taman belakang tempat pernikahannya dilaksanakan, sementara kedua pria itu mengikutinya di belakang.

Alunan musik semakin terdengar keras tepat ketika ia telah sampai di taman belakang. Ia jejakkan kakinya pada karpet merah yang melapisi rerumputan di taman tersebut.

Saat itu, ia bisa mendengar bisikan bisikan para tamu yang membicarakannya kala ia muncul.

_'Jadi dia omega yang selama ini dibicarakan itu?'_'

'_Uwaah baunya benar-benar harum,'_

_'Beruntung sekali alfa yang bisa mendapatkan dia'_

_'Bodoh, justru dia yang beruntung mendapat alfa superior layaknya presdir,'_

_Katanya dia omega yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh keluarga Sawamura itu kan?'_

_'Aah kau benar, dia juga satu-satunya yang selamat dari pembantaian pada pesta ulang tahun perusahaan Sawamura Group yang ke-10 beberapa minggu yang lalu,'_

_'Hooh, jadi presdir yang menyelamatkan dia ya?'_

Kata-kata dari salah seorang tamu yang hadir saat itu menghentikan langkah Sawamura. Hampir saja emosinya meledak dan menghancurkan jalannya acara tersebut jika saja pria yang tadi menenangkannya itu tak menepuk pundaknya. Sementara pria yang satunya lagi berbisik pada Sawamura.

"Apa kau mau melanggar kesepakatanmu dengan menghancurkan pernikahan ini? Kuharap kau tidak sebodoh itu karena '_dia_' takkan segan untuk melakukan hal yang lebih kejam dari ini padamu," bisiknya yang membuat Sawamura tertohok.

Ya, dia sudah membuat kesepakatan, dan tak mungkin baginya untuk melanggar. Karena pria itu pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari ini jika ia berani melanggar.

Yeah pria itu.

Sawamura yang sedari tadi hanya menatap karpet merah yang membentang sepanjang jalannya mendongakkan wajah. Sepuluh meter dihadapannya, pria itu berdiri di depan lengkungan yang berlimpah hiasan dan pita bersama seorang pendeta dan juga pria paruh baya berwajah seram yang mendampinginya.

Pria itu. Pria berkacamata yang mengenakan tuxedo hitam itu menatapnya sembari tersenyum begitu lembut hingga membuat Sawamura muak. Karena ia tahu, senyuman itu hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak senyum palsu yang ditunjukkan pria bajingan itu pada orang-orang. Karena senyuman milik bajingan itu yang Sawamura tahu adalah sebuah seringaian keji layaknya iblis. Seringaian keji yang ditujukan padanya pada hari itu, ketika dunia kecilnya yang indah diporakporandakan dan ternodai oleh merahnya darah akibat ulah bajingan itu.

"Khh..."

Sawamura mengepalkan tangannya. Menahan agar emosinya tidak meledak dan menerjang pria bangsat di depannya. Melihat pria itu membuat memori buruknya akan hari di mana ia kehilangan segalanya bangkit kembali. Memori yang sangat sangat ingin dilupakannya.

"Hei, jangan buat para tamu kebingungan dengan berdiam diri ditengah jalan begitu," tegur si pria bersurai merah muda sembari berbisik. Sawamura tersadar dan melirik kearah para tamu yang tampak keheranan melihat dirinya.

"Cepat jalan," perintah pria itu lagi.

Sawamura menarik napas panjang. Ia telan bulat-bulat emosi yang sedari tadi menyeruak dalam diri dan kembali melangkah sesuai tempo musik. Perlahan-lahan melangkah sembari terus menekan emosi yang semakin menjadi-jadi seiring dengan jaraknya yang semakin dekat dengan bajingan yang menghancurkan hidupnya itu.

Kemudian alunan musik yang sedari tadi mengiringi tiap langkahnya itu berhenti. Tepat ketika dirinya telah berada di hadapan pria itu.

Sawamura bisa melihat dengan jelas pria itu menatapnya lembut dengan iris hazel indahnya dari balik kacamata. Wajah tampan pria itu tak henti-hentinya mengulas senyuman semanis madu yang ia yakin membuat beberapa tamu wanita berbisik-bisik mengagumi sosoknya yang begitu sempurna tanpa cela.

Sawamura benar-benar muak. Muak dengan segala kepalsuan yang dilakukan dengan sempurna oleh pria itu demi menutupi segala kebrengsekan yang dimilikinya. Demi menutupi jati diri yang sebenarnya. Layaknya iblis berkedok malaikat yang memikat manusia dengan berbagai tipu dayanya kemudian menghancurkan jiwa manusia yang lemah perlahan-lahan.

Pria itu iblis.

Iblis yang menghancurkan dunianya dan menghabisi malaikat-malaikat kesayangannya. Menodai dunianya yang putih dengan warna merah dari para malaikatnya. Menghancurkan mental dan jiwanya hingga ke titik terendah dan kemudian menyeret dirinya untuk jatuh ke lubang neraka tak berujung milik si iblis. Menjeratnya dengan rantai merah yang menahannya. Membuatnya terperangkap hingga tak mampu melepaskan diri.

Seperti saat ini.

Jika saja dia bisa, Sawamura pasti sudah melarikan diri dari pernikahan ini sekarang juga.

Tapi dia tak bisa.

Dia telah terjerat rantai merah sang iblis. Melarikan diri hanya akan membuatnya lepas dari satu jeratan. Tak ada artinya karena Sawamura telah terjerat oleh ribuan rantai. Yang ia bisa lakukan saat ini hanyalah diam dan menelan bulat-bulat segala amarah dan kebencian yang menyeruak dalam diri. Membiarkan sang pendeta membacakan janji setia hingga tiba bagi Sawamura untuk mengucapkannya.

Sesaat keheningan sempat terjadi. Sawamura terdiam dengan mulut terkatup rapat. Suaranya tertahan seolah enggan untuk mengucap janji. Tetapi suara sang pendeta yang memanggil namanya menghancurkan niatnya. Bola mata keemasannya menatap pria di hadapannya yang juga balik menatapnya tajam dan merendahkan. Mengingatkan Sawamura akan tatapannya di hari pembantaian itu. Seolah mengatakan, "_jika kau tak ingin hal yang lebih buruk dari itu terjadi, maka lakukan tugasmu._"

Dan dengan berat hati, Sawamura mengucapkannya.

"Saya bersedia,"

Begitu lirih, hingga nyaris seperti bisikan.

Sang pendeta lanjut membacakan janji untuk pria di hadapannya hingga tiba giliran pria itu mengucapkannya.

"Saya bersedia," ucapnya. Kata-katanya begitu mantap dan bernada menang.

Tepat setelah itu, sang pendeta menyatakan keduanya telah sah sekarang. Pria itu kemudian menarik Sawamura ke dalam pelukannya dan berbisik, "_bagus juga kau mengucapkannya. Kau tentu tahu apa yang akan kulakukan jika kau berani menentangku_," lalu merengkuh wajahnya dan mencium ganas bibirnya.

Hari itu. Di tengah sorak sorai para tamu yang menyelamati pernikahan keduanya, Sawamura sadar, bahwa rantai merah yang menjeratnya itu, kini mengurungnya dalam belenggu bernama Miyuki Kazuya.

*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author Note:**

Yahoo~ para MiyuSawa shipper sekalian ٩()۶

Kali ini Vreya membawakan ff MiyuSawa bergenre angsty /akhirnya bisa bikin angsty juga (*ω*)

Serius, ga kusangka bikin angsty bakal seberat ini. Bahkan untuk pertama kalinya ku sampe benci dengan karakter ff-ku sendiri karena saking brengseknya wkwk /padahal Miyuki itu husbu ku loh /plak

Dan juga demi kepentingan cerita, ku bahkan sampai rela rewatch Daiya no Ace episode-episode waktu Sawamura lagi terpuruk demi bisa dapet feel penderitaannya Sawamura.

Dan itu berat!

Saya ga kuat, harusnya Dilan aja yang nonton /plak

Well, meskipun berat akhirnya ff ini jadi juga setelah galau berhari-hari bikinnya /padahal ff yang awalnya mau dibikin sebenernya beda banget jalan ceritanya sama yang ini wkwk

Jaa, kore de owarimashou ヽ(o)丿

Terima kasih telah mampir dan baca ff ini, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya (｡•̀ᴗ-)و ̑̑

Jaa na~ ヽ(o)丿

**P.S.** Ah btw, seperti biasa ada omakenya di sini ٩()۶

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**おまけ**

Sawamura seharusnya tahu, bahwa hanya dengan membuatnya terikat dengan status pernikahan tidaklah cukup bagi seorang Miyuki Kazuya untuk menghancurkan hidupnya. Sawamura seharusnya tahu, bahwa Miyuki Kazuya pasti akan melakukan hal yang lebih buruk dari sekedar mengancam dan memaksanya mengikat janji hanya demi melihat dirinya menderita.

Seharusnya dia tahu.

Tetapi ketika dia mengetahuinya, semua sudah terlambat. Miyuki Kazuya, sudah terlanjur menghancurkan jiwa dan kehormatannya.

Ia tak mampu memberontak dalam kuasa sang alfa yang kini menandai dirinya. Lagipula apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang omega sepertinya? Seberapa keraspun ia menolak, pada akhirnya insting omeganya akan tetap terbuai akan setiap sentuhan yang diberikan alfa superior layaknya Miyuki. Yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah menangis dalam diam sekaligus mengumpat pria bajingan yang kini tengah tersenyum keji melihatnya tak berdaya di bawah kuasanya.

"Kukira aku akan mendapat semacam pemberontakan di sini, tapi ternyata kau anak yang penurut juga. Atau ini karena kau terlalu menikmati sentuhanku?" Kata-kata bernada sarkasme pria itu membuat Sawamura muak.

"KAU BAJINGAN!" Teriak Sawamura seraya meludahi wajah tak bercela milik Miyuki Kazuya.

Sesaat keheningan melanda keduanya setelah teriakan Sawamura. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Miyuki tertawa. Tawa yang memuakkan karena sarat akan sarkasme. Lalu secepat kilat ia menyerbu bibir Sawamura dan menciuminya dengan ganas. Sawamura berusaha memberontak, tapi sia-sia. Tangan Miyuki mencengkeram lengannya dengan begitu kuat hingga dirinya kesakitan.

"Haha. Kau benar, aku memang bajingan," tuturnya ketika melepas ciuman keduanya.

"Aku adalah bajingan yang telah menghancurkan pesta keluargamu hari itu," kata-kata Miyuki sontak membangkitkan Sawamura akan memori di hari itu.

"Aku adalah bajingan yang telah menghabisi semua tamu yang hadir pada hari itu, termasuk kedua orangtua yang kau sayangi itu," Sawamura terkesiap. Ingatan akan peristiwa itu terbesit di dalam pikirannya.

"Hei, bagaimana rasanya ketika menyaksikan peluru menembus kepala ayah dan ibumu hingga darah mengalir dari lubang kepala mereka dan menggenangi mayat yang sudah kaku itu?"

BUAGH

"BAJINGAN! MATI SAJA SANA KAU IBLIS! KAU PASTI AKAN MENDAPAT BALASAN YANG SETIMPAL DARI SEMUA KEJAHATAN YANG KAU LAKUKAN ITU!" Sawamura mengamuk. Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa ia layangkan pukulan pada Miyuki. Ia terus mengamuk dan mengumpati Miyuki dengan segala umpatan kasar. Sementara air matanya terus mengalir karena bayangan ketika kedua orangtuanya mati di tangan bajingan itu terus berputar dalam pikirannya.

Miyuki menahan tangan Sawamura yang memukulnya dengan liar, kemudian menggigit lehernya hingga Sawamura menjerit kesakitan. Entah sudah berapa kali Miyuki menggigit leher pemuda malang itu.

"Katakan hal itu pada orangtuamu. Mereka pantas mendapatkan kematian seperti itu sebagai balasan atas perbuatan mereka di masa lalu," bisik Miyuki tepat di telinga Sawamura.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu?"

Miyuki terkekeh, "Haha, bocah sepertimu tentu takkan tahu apa saja kebusukan yang dilakukan ayah kesayanganmu itu," ujarnya. Mata yang sedari tadi menatap rendah Sawamura kini tampak terlihat sendu. Seolah tengah mengingat sebuah kenangan yang menyakitkan. Hingga menimbulkan tanda tanya besar dalam diri Sawamura. Bagaimana bisa pria itu berekspresi seperti itu? Tetapi ia enyahkan rasa penasarannya itu. Karena ini bukanlah waktunya untuk merasa penasaran akan masa lalu seseorang yang telah menghancurkan kehidupannya.

"Kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja aku bersama mereka saat itu?" Tanya Sawamura. Sejujurnya, dalam hati ia berharap agar dirinya mati saja waktu itu. Setidaknya, itu lebih baik daripada merasakan penderitaan seperti ini.

Miyuki tersenyum sinis, "Membunuhmu? Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

"Karena itu lebih baik bagiku daripada harus menikah denganmu dan merasakan semua penderitaan ini,"

Kata-kata Sawamura membuat Miyuki tergelak, "Bukankah kau sendiri yang sepakat untuk menikah denganku? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau malah menyesalinya? Konyol," ujarnya sarkas.

"KARENA KAU YANG MEMBERI PILIHANKU SEPERTI ITU!" Pekik Sawamura kesal.

"Hmm? Bukankah aku memberi satu pilihan lain lagi waktu itu?"

"Khh... KAU PIKIR AKU MAU DILELANG KE PASAR GELAP HAH?!"

Miyuki tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar teriakan Sawamura, "Bukankah itu lebih baik? Mungkin saja kau mendapat 'tuan' yang lebih baik dari bajingan sepertiku ini. Dan lagi aku bisa mendapat keuntungan besar dengan menjual omega dari kalangan elit seperti dirimu," jelas Miyuki sembari masih terbahak-bahak. Sementara Sawamura bersungut kesal mendengarnya.

Well, memang omega seperti dirinya pasti akan laku dengan harga yang sangat tinggi di pasar gelap. Apalagi populasi omega di dunia ini hanya sekitar 20% saja. Tentu siapapun akan dengan senang hati memasang harga tinggi untuknya. Tapi apa itu akan menjadi jaminan bahwa yang membelinya bisa lebih baik dari bajingan seperti Miyuki? Tentu jawabannya tidak.

"Khh... kenapa kau hanya menawarkan dua pilihan itu? Padahal saat itu kau bisa langsung membunuhku saja,"

Miyuki terdiam. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia mendengus remeh, "Karena tak ada artinya bagiku jika membunuhmu, lebih baik kubiarkan kau hidup dan menderita hingga ke tulang-tulangmu. Itu lebih menyenangkan bagiku daripada sekedar melihat mayatmu membusuk begitu saja."

Sawamura terkesiap, "Kau--khh... KAU ORANG PALING BRENGSEK, PALING KEJI, DAN PALING HINA YANG PERNAH KUKENAL!" Teriaknya.

"Haha, apa hanya itu yang bisa kaukatakan?" Sarkasnya sembari tersenyum remeh. Kemudian kembali menggigit leher Sawamura hingga ia meringis kesakitan.

"Yang kuinginkan darimu bukanlah kematianmu, tapi kesengsaraan dan juga penderitaanmu," bisiknya di telinga Sawamura, kemudian menjilatinya hingga satu lenguhan lepas dari bibir Sawamura.

Miyuki menyeringai keji kemudian menciumi bibir Sawamura dengan ganas.

"Karena itu, hiduplah lalu menderitalah."

**おわり**


End file.
